Heart of a Beast
by silence-echoing-in-my-heart
Summary: A boy who wonders why he exists... a girl who just wants to die... two who feel incomplete may just find they complete each other... but when family problems arise for the girl and they want to kill her to gain ultimate power, will she change her mind?GXO
1. pro: 15 years ago

Heart of a beast

Prologue: 12 years ago

The snow so peaceful and serene, caressed by the soft moonlight, was stained red by blood as he staggered slowly through the deep snowfall. His mind was growing fuzzy and he couldn't see the village that was supposedly nearby, but he didn't want her to die in the cold. In the least, he didn't want her to die without him there.

"Hang on, my child," he said, blinking for a few moments, clearing the snow that had fallen in his black hair. "We're almost there... almost..."

The newborn in his arms stirred in the green blankets he put her in, almost white hair dusted with white snow falling from the milky black sky. He watched as she opened her eyes, those soft emerald green eyes that made him love her with every inch of his soul, glance into the sky, going cross- eyed when snow landed on her small button nose. The way she smiled as more snow landed on her face, made him sad that his time was drawing to a close, coming to an end. His vision became hazy as his eyes welled with tears.

Then, his strength left him and he collapsed, landing softly in the snow with his child underneath his arms in a safe and protecting way. His crystal blue eyes seemed to dim with life as seconds passed and he smiled as the little girl rubbed her head into his chest to get warm. The tears that had been welling inside had finally been realeased, falling down his face and leaving dark spots on the freash snow.

"My... child..." he said, coughing up blood, slowly blinking his eyes. "Listin to the wise old man/ the snow may be cold and hard/ underneath the bright full moon/ you'll find your paths not far/ Go and take a journey/ Yuki, you're all alone/ stop your tears from falling/ the path will soon be shown/ Pain and anger will consume/ love and happiness will fade/ fire's breath may melt the snow/ but follow lights dark ways/ I will always be right here/ always holding you tight/ never change who you are/ and never... stary from the light. "

He smiled as he finished singing, knowing the song will stay with his child forever... even if... he was never there. He closed his eyes, still smiling, still holding onto his child... Yuki. The name that meant snow... and he slowly died, as the child named Yuki smiled happily, not knowing her father had died.

"Hello?" someone called out, stepping out into the clearing. He was a young looking man, probly around twenty or twenty- one, maybe older, with messy blonde hair and peaceful blue eyes. He neared Yuki and her father, not sure if it was okay or not. "Excuse me?"

Yuki let out a high pitched noise, startling the young man slightly. When he realized there was a child with the fallen man, he quickly went over, bending down and gently rolling the man over. He found the child, bright eyes watching him with curiosity, and held her hands up. The man was confused at why they were out here, but looked around to see if there were anymore people around.

"So... you two are the only ones left-" He said, gazing down at the man who wouldn't talk to him. The man reached out and checked for a pulse, sensing none and sighed, frowning deeply. He saw the headband that was tied to the dead man's head, a soft look on his face. "My mistake... only one of the two is left of Mist village."

The man stood, holding the child in his arms. He glanced down at the young girl, a gentle look in his eyes.

"I wonder what your name is..." he said, fixing the blanket. Glancing at her, he noticed a necklace around her neck. Picking it up, he noticed it was really big for her neck, but still didn't take it off. "Well, your name is Yuki Yukino? What a... pretty name for a little girl. I am the fourth hokage... of the Leaf village."

The fourth hokage, Yondaime, after burrying and setting a memorial stone for the unknown man, made his way back, still holding on to the little girl.

Well... how do you like it so far? This is my first Naruto fanfic so... I'm like a noob to this... but not to writting... and I can say that I don't know a lot about Naruto... with characters and background info, but I'm learning. But, I do know tons about Gaara, my fav and the girl in my stories love of all time!! R-R and no flames... I don't want to feel like a total idiot...

Oh!! I almost forgot... I do not own any Naruto characters... except Gaara in my mind... and hold no authority to any of the charries... except Gaara in my mind.


	2. 15 years later

**Yo, hi to all who are reading this. This chapter may seem confusing because it wasn't done by me... my cousin, Akira, has decided to help me on various chapters. And, I will let you know which ones she is doing... she seems to know way more about Naruto than me... **

I don't own any Naruto characters or ideas... except Gaara in my mind. R-R and I might another chapter up!

**Chapter 1: 12 years later**

Living alone, she knew what it meant to be sad. She felt there was a deep connection between her and a kid named Naruto, who was only a few months older than her. He was born in October, while she was born in the new year, January first. And although she wanted to be his friend, she couldn't find the courage to go up to him and just talk. She would find herself watching him as he made all of the elite ninja chase him, laughing at them as they failed to catch him. But, she also saw he at least had the one thing she didn't... friends.

He was always talked about, true enough, but at least he had someone to talk to. She, however, was alone completely. No one knew her name or saw her in class. Only two elite ninja would talk to her... her only true friends. Kakashi Hatake and Maight Gai... the two weirdest elite ninja she saw, but, they at least... cheered her up. They would talk to her about their teams and what were some of the stupidest things they did. And although Gai- sensei talked to her like a real person, it was Kakashi who looked at her differently. A sort of sad look in his visable eye... a sad tone in his voice. It made her wonder why he was sad when he looked at her, why there was some sort of pain in his voice.

Yuki saw Naruto walk by her house, along with two others she had heard Kakashi talk about named Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They wore winter jackets and scarfs, seeing as how December had hit the Leaf village a few days ago. Yuki smiled sadly as they disappeared from her veiw, wishing she could have gone to the Academy with them. But, from her only two friends said, she was requested not to go, but to have a privet tutor.

"The reason... I'm so different from others..." Yuki said softly, soft emeralde eyes glancing sadly out at the other villagers. She glanced away from the window and bit her lip, eyes closed tightly. She opened them and gazed at an older man with soft brown hair and dim brown eyes.

"It is okay to be different, Yuki. That Naruto boy is certainly different."

"He... is?" Yuki asked, surprised. "Is he like me, Kyora- sensei?"

"A little, I guess," he said slowly, scratching his head. "But, none- the- less, it's okay. What if we were all the same? What do you think will happen?"

"Um... no one would be able to tell one from the other?" Yuki said more of as an question. Kyora nodded, smiling at her answer.

"Exactly," he said, standing up. "Now, how about you get your jacket and scarf on and head outside? We might even be able to get in a few practices while we're outside."

"Okay..." Yuki got up slowly and headed towards her room, shutting her door as she went in. Once it was shut, she leaned against the door and hung her head, beginning to cry. "But... is it normal to be able to do what I can do?"

Yuki was lead outside by her privet tutor, hand firmly set on her shoulder. Yuki never understood why he was so over- protected of her, but all of the elite ninja were like this. Maybe Gai- sensei and Kakashi- sensei were more over- protected than the others and Kyora, but they were all exceptionaly over- protected when she walked about alone.

"All right, let's go," Kyora said once her front door was locked and her key placed in her pocket. Together, the two began to walk down the snowy path, footprints already made fresh in front of them and new ones being made behind them.

"Kyora- sensei...?"

"Hm? Yes, Yuki?"

"Why are all the elite ninja so protective of me? Why am I the only oldest ninja who has to have a privet tutor and not go to the Academy like the rest?" Yuki questioned once no one was seen around them. Kyora sighed, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Well... it was requested that you be taken care of differently... since you have no family left."

"How does that relate to me being treated differently?" Yuki asked, glancing at Kyora. Kyora rubbed his head, looking high into the sky.

"Well..." he paused, glancing down at her. "I'm not the one who is supposed to tell you. Go ask Kakashi- sensei. He is the only one with permission from the fourth hokage to tell you."

_The fourth hokage... Yondaime... the one who gave up his life to protect our village,_ Yuki thought to herself as she took off running towards the bridge she knew Naruto and his team waited for Kakashi.

"Yuki! Where are you going?" Kyora shouted after her. But, Yuki just vanished, like snow melting in the spring. "There she goes again... using her Kekkei Genkai recklessly. That girl needs some restraint... especially since she is-"

Yuki finally got to the bridge in half the time she would normally have gotten there if she just ran. But, she used her special abilities to transfer herself from one place to another using her chakra to melt her body into the air. It was one of those things she had been taught that was passed down from one family member to the next. Something called a Kekkei Genkai or a Bloodline trait. Using that was a really powerful jutsu, not only to be used unless in dire need to survive or defeat an enemy quickly, not to be used as she just did. And in truth, it wasn't her fault. It was what was inside of her that made her do it.

"Man! Kakashi- sensei sure is late today! Late than usual!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms and huffing angrily. Sakura hung her head, seemingly defeated at something.

"Come on, Naruto! Stop being such a baby."

_Kakashi- sensei hasn't arrived yet?_ Yuki bit her lip, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Yuki..." someone whispered behind her, softly so it wouldn't startle her. Yuki turned around and saw Kakashi, knealing down in front of her. Yuki smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, burrying her face into his shoulders. "Yuki... what happened?"

Yuki held on tighter as he tried to pry her off of him, sighing when he didn't succeed. Yuki bit her lip again as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Why was she going to cry? What was her purpose of wanting to find Kakashi? She quickly shut her eyes and let go, falling down to the ground, crying.

"Why... am I treated differently, Kakashi- sensei?" Yuki asked, rubbing her eyes, feeling as if she herself didn't know who she was. Kakashi stared at her, a blank look on his face.

"Because you're special, Yuki," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her head. "You may not know this, but you were not born in this village. Your father died in the forest and the fourth hokage found you in his arms, already past on from this world. You were a newborn, maybe a few hours old, but Yondaime took you into his care... almost as if you were his own child. But, there was a terrible attack on our village and Yondaime went out to the battle field and sacrificed himself to seal the nine- tailed fox demon that had attacked. But, there was another tailed demon that attacked the village too. A five- tailed fox demon, the sister of the nine- tailed demon. He sealed the nine- tailed into another child a few months older than you and the five- tailed... well, he granted the great responsibility of harnessing it to you.

"You are different because of the great role you play and so does Naruto," Kakashi glanced into Naruto's direction, a soft gaze in his eye. "And you want to know something?"

"What, Kakashi- sensei?"

"I knew you when you were just a tiny baby."

"You did?" Yuki questioned, eyes lightning up with curiosity. Kakashi nodded, smiling at the young silver haired girl.

"Sure. The fourth hokage was once my jounin when I was younger so, I knew him pretty well. He let me see you and hold you, making sure I never dropped you."

"The fourth hokage sounds nice," Yuki said, standing up.

"Yuki! YUKI!"

"Did you run awau from Kyora- sensei again?"

"Not really... he told me to come find you," Yuki said, a dim look in her eyes. Kakashi sighed, standing up.

"Well, I guess you'd better come with me. Kyora- sensei must be worried."

"Kakashi- sensei! There you are! We've been waiting for hours!" Naruto shouted, suddenly spotting Kakashi.

"Yes, well... I guess I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together.

"Seriously... I got lost in the time. I was helping my friend Yuki here. She was alone and we can never leave her by herself," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her head. "Bad men will try and take her again..."

"Yuki?" Sakura looked at her, a weird look on her face. "She looks to be about our age and yet... we don't know her."

"Her name is Yuki Yukino and maybe the reason you don't see her around is because she is always with her sensei," Kakashi said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And speak of the devil now."

"Yuki! Don't do that again and run off! What if Ryur-" Kyora stopped short of his sentence and looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kyora coughed slightly and closed his eyes. "What I mean to say is what if those bad men come after you again?"

"Sorry, Kyora- sensei. I just wanted to talk to Kakashi- sensei," she said, gazing down at her feet. Kyora sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Well if you had waited, I would have went with you. You know it's dangerous to walk around the village by yourself."

"Come, now, Kyora. Don't be so hard on the girl," Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't think that _they_ would come after her during daylight."

"Who would come after her?" Naruto asked. Kakashi waved his hand in a lazy manner, sighing heavily.

"That's none of your concern, Naruto."

"Aw, come on and tell me!"

"I said no," Kakashi spat, glaring at the blonde headed boy. He turned to Yuki and seemingly smiled underneath the mask. "Go ahead with Kyora and try to not get into any more trouble."

"Yes..." Yuki said softly, slowly walking towards Kyora, a deep sadness in her eyes.

_What makes me different from everyone... is that everyone thinks they have a say in what I do..._

Yuki bit her lip when she felt Kyora's strong hand rest on her shoulder, guiding her back into the town.

"Yuki... I know you think of Kakashi as a father figure, I understand and all, but you can't run off like that!" Kyora whispered harshly, the grip he had on her shoulder tightened. Yuki shut her eyes and gripped her hands into fist. "Are listing to me? What if they came after you?"

"Betrayal..."

"Yuki... what are you saying?"

"Realization... memory of a thousand dreams entwine in one hopeless wish..."

"Yuki! Snap out of it!" Kyora made sure no one was around as he whirled on her, eyes wide.

"Grief... where do the shattered peices of love lie when love and hope is lost..."

"Please..." Kyora brought her into a tight hug, face burried into her silvery hair. "Snap back..."

"But love... comes at a price..." Yuki looked high into the sky, tears falling down her face, dim emeralde eyes growing dimmer. "Kyora... I just want to be normal..."

Kyora's hold loosened slightly and Yuki stepped back, dark spots trailing after her. And at that moment, she realized what had happened and her lip quivered slightly, looking sadly at Kyora. She saw his look was even more painful than hers, more grief striken and saddened. Snow had begun falling again, gently hitting Yuki's already cold face.

"I'm sorry..." Kyora said softly, a kunai held in his hands. "I didn't want to see you suffer anymore... but I couldn't do it..."

Yuki shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around him, crying silently into his shirt. Kyora was surprised that his kunai suddenly dropped from his hand.

"Kyora... you're like a real father to me!" Yuki said, holding tighter. "So... please... just... stay for... me..." Her grip loosened slightly and she went limp, frightning Kyora. He felt something warm and slippery on his hand, too afraid to see what was on his hands... afraid to find that he had just stabbed this girl. With a frightened look on his face, he brought his hand out and saw what he feared. Dark, red blood covered his hand and he broke down in tears, holding Yuki tightly in his arms as the snow was dotted with red spots... her blood.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too... I wanted to, but I couldn't do it," Kyora said softly, holding his face next to hers, tears still running down his face. "Yuki... I'm so sorry... please... forgive me..."

Kyora slowly got up, holding Yuki bridal style in his arms, gazing at her limp body as he bit his lip. Why did he have that damn kunai in his hand when he pulled her into a hug? He loved her like a daughter and yet... he did this to her fragile body. But, it was an accident. He tried putting the kunai away before hugging her, but it was too late... it had already impaled her stomach.

With a heavy heart, he began his trek towards the hospital where he knew he would be taken by Anbu officials and questioned by the Hokage at why he did this. But, it was all an accident... he never meant to harm her... not in this way.


	3. Betrayal, a dying breath a week later

A/N: My cousin and I have had a disagreement so... I'll be doing the story from now on... that means I won't get the chapters up quick enough or typed out on my comp. So far, I'm working on chap. twelve so, you won't have to worry about it so far. I just thought to let you know. Also... events that happens from the first chapter happens after the whole Orochimaru thing and what not. So don't mind my confusion of what's going on... I'm still learning...

Chapter 2: Betrayal, a dying breath - a week later

When Yuki opened her eyes, she found that she was in a room she couldn't at first recognise, but she soon figured out that she was in the hospital. Flowers had been aranged beside her bed and a stuffed dog, that Yuki noticed as Pakkun, was sitting beside her head. With a shaky hand, she reached out and barely touched the dog, knocking it off the bed.

"Yuki," someone said as the door opened and Kakashi stepped through. "You have a visitor."

Yuki let her hand fall beside her and smiled as Kakashi shut the door slowly.

"I see you're awake..." Kakashi said as he walked over to her, bending down to pick the stuffed dog up and handed it to her. Yuki took it, gazing at the dog and not at Kakashi, messing with the ears. "You've been out for a whole week, you know?"

Yuki just nodded, bitting her lip as everything that happened came rushing back, eyes watering with sadness. Kakashi pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, enterlacing his hands together and resting his head on them.

"Kyora's been here multiple times to see you..." Kakashi said after a moment of silence. "He was the one who sent all these flowers... I came here a few times and caught him crying, saying he was sorry. What exactly happened?"

Yuki let her hand fall limp onto her stomach, glancing away from Kakashi, avoiding the question. It was all her fault... Kyora was only doing to save her... because if she dies, so too does the five- tailed demon sealed inside her and Yuki would finally be at peace. Yuki blinked when she heard Kakashi sigh heavily.

"It's okay to not want to talk about it, I understand," Kakashi said, sitting up straighter in the chair, stretching his arms. He let his arms fall into his lap and his eye bore at Yuki, trying to find the source of her silence. "Kyora said that you hated him. Is that part true?"

Yuki bit her lip, clenching her hands into a tight fist.She wanted to say that she could never hate Kyora... not for his attempt to make her happy and do what was best dispite what he thought. But she couldn't find the words to say that would ease the tension she could feel coming from Kakashi. She could only say what she had told Kyora... before this whole thing started.

"Betrayal... Realization, memory of a thousand dreams entwined together in a hopeless wish... Grief, where do the shattered peices of love lie when love and hope is lost... But love, comes at a price..."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked, suddenly on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to explain. "Are you saying that Kyora betrayed you?"

Yuki shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. What was she supposed to say that wouldn't make Kakashi so worried? Kyora did what he had to to make her happy... she wanted it in truth... and she didn't want to be saved. She didn't feel like everyone else in the village... didn't feel normal and shunned with out them even knowing they were shunning her. She felt more like a beast... not even human. She even felt different from Naruto who seemed to be like her in more ways than one.

"Excuse me, Kakashi?" the door opened and the nurse peeked in, gazing at Yuki. "Visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave and let Miss Yukino sleep."

"Oh, alright," Kakashi said standing up slowly, running a hand through his almost silver hair. He then turned to Yuki, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Get better soon... okay?"

Yuki nodded and watched as Kakashi walked away from her bed, passing the nurse standing in the door way. She continued watching him untill he disappeared around the corner of the hall. Yuki sighed heavily and relaxed her body, trying to clear her thoughts. The nuse walked over and began to change the bandages wrapped around her stomach, smiling as she did so.

"You know, you're very lucky... not many would survive a kunai ripping that big of a hole in the stomach," she said softly, tossing away the bloody bandages and beginning to place new ones on. Yuki didn't say anything, just continued watching the closed door with intense eyes. "Kakashi must really care about you... he's been up here almost all hours of the day untill we make him leave."

Yuki quickly looked at her as the nurse said that, almost surprised at what she said. The nurse seemed to hint that this surprised her and smiled, fixing the blankets.

"Yes, he's been up here from dawn till sun- down... that is if Kyora beats him here, and that's normally always," she said, stepping back and bowing slightly. "But, out of the two, I say Kakashi is the one who cares the most... the first day you were in here, Kakashi stayed two whole days without sleep and food, just watching you. But, it's Kyora who's showed much grief... I'm sorry if I'm boring you. I'd better get going now."

Yuki glanced out the window, noticing it was snowing again and sighed. Glancing away, she saw the heart moniter beeping along with her heart rate and wondered what would happen if she cut the cord. She took the sissors that had been left by the nurse and reached for the cord, hesitating as the blades hugged the cord. With a deep breath, she cut...

A hollow ringing noise sounded through the room after a few moments.

He watched her, eyes empty and unsure of what to think about her. Sure, she seemed lonely as he did and seemed to be filled with very little words, but there was something about her that seemed off and wrong. In every way she was like him, but in more ways she was unlike him. She had people that loved her so much, they would sit there for hours and cry. It was pathetic really, that jounin would succumb to such emotions for a girl like... like her. It praticly made him sick and he wanted to burst through the window and kill her... end her misery. But, he was surprised that she cut her own cord, intending to end her life. He watched with narrowed eyes as doctors ran into the room and began cpr, hoping to bring her back.

"Hey, Gaara. Come on, we've got to head towards the Hokages place," A blonde haired girl called, gazing up the tree at Gaara. "Baki- sensei is waiting for us."

Gaara sneered as he let the sand take him and bring him to stand beside the girl. Temari smiled as she began walking through the crisp snow, fixing the purple scarf around her neck and Gaara walked slowly behind her, arms crossed in a way that said leave him alone. Temari glanced at him, a tight frown on her face.

"Who were you exactly watching in that hospital, Gaara?"

"No one..." Gaara replyed, narrowing his eyes slightly, avoiding her stare. To the people here, she was probably someone important and they all knew her, but to him she was no one of importance.

"Right.. what ever you say, Gaara," she said, showing no impatience. "Look, there's Kankuro and Baki- sensei."

Gaara and Temari neared them, noticing they weren't alone. A really weird old man was standing with them and had a weird look in his eyes as Temari aproached.

"Temari, Gaara," Baki said, nodding his head. "We're going to have to stay here for awhile..."

"Why? I thought once you got finished with delivering what ever you had, we'd leave soon?" Temari questioned.

"That's true... but, seems the Hokage of this village has reported that a snowstorm may hit by nightfall," Baki said, resting his hands on his hips and looking into the gray sky. "As you can see, it's already starting to snow harder as the minuets tick by. Master Jiriya has been so kind as to pay for our rooms at the hotel here... and food has already been paid for the hard week ahead of us."

"A week!?" Temari whined, slumping her shoulders slightly. "But I'm not made for cold weather!"

"Don't worry, Miss Temari! I can keep you warm!" Jiriya said, a perverted look on his face. Gaara glared at him, understanding full- well what that meant.

"Touch my sister..." Gaara said, shaking slightly. "And I'll kill you."

Jiriya stopped grinning and coughed, gaining his composure. Kankuro snikered at the old man, getting a look from Gaara that made him stop and look frightened.

"Sorry, Gaara."

"Right... Master Jiriya," Baki said, turning to him. "These children are siblings and the children of the Kazekage. Messing with them is like offering your soul to the dead. Is... that what you want?"

Jiriya stared hard at Baki, trying to figure him out and what his intentions were. Without getting what he wanted, Jiriya turned and pointed off into the distance towards a tall building.

"Well, that's where you will be staying. Room 416 and don't forget or they will throw you out wheather or not you're sand nin."

"Thanks, Master Jiriya... for your cooperation. Let's go, you three."

Baki walked off with the three siblings tagging along. Jiriya watched them closely, a serious look on his face. With a sigh, he turned and headed towards the hospital, knowing Kakashi would be there.

A/n: Baki is not their jounin anymore... he is the replacement Kazekage till Gaara can resume the title.


End file.
